FireRed: A Nuzlocke Challenge
by ALovelyLie
Summary: Does Ashe have what it takes to beat the Nuzlocke Challenge? No, probably not. But her journey will be one of many tears and laughs along the way.


**I; Just the Beginning**

Every day is a new adventure, so long as you're looking at the world with open eyes and an open heart. But today is special. This is the day that I'll finally receive my first Pokémon and set off to begin the adventure of a lifetime.

...

Oh god, that was pretty corny, huh? I figured I should start with something inspirational like that, but honestly, who gives a shit?

I raced downstairs and found my mom sitting at the table with some sort of silly program on in the background. "All girls dream of traveling," she says.

"Yeah, mom. When you're 18, I think most people usually try to leave home," I muttered softly. I didn't even have to mutter because she continued talking, "Professor Oak is next door waiting for you." Oh god mom, it's not like I haven't lived here my whole life and there's only three buildings in this whole town.

The quick stroll over to Oak's laboratory takes all of five seconds. Inside the sterile building are scientists busily standing around doing nothing. Their sporadic movements are odd, but hey, at least they keep their distance. Lounging about near the back of the room was Gary, my neighbor. He's a really attractive guy who's a conceited jerk who was also very attractive and has a huge attitude to boot. Did I mention he's totally hot and that he's my age? Oh, he's also Oak's grandson and getting a Pokemon today also. But that's beside the manner.

I greet him with a smile and a wave. "Hey, Gary."

He sneers in response. "Look who showed up! It's funny how you think you're going to be a Pokemon trainer."

Holy shit, what an asshole! Jeez all I did was say hi. I roll my eyes, not wanting to get worked up in front of him. "Well obviously Professor Oak thinks I'll be a good Pokemon trainer. Why else would I be here?"

"Hah, Gramps probably took pity on you! Something so weak as yourself deserves it."

Before I could spit back a retort, Oak burst through the lab doors. "Alright, settle down now, kids. You'll get your Pokemon soon enough."

As soon as he said that, I couldn't help but focus on the three Pokeballs sitting idly on the table next to us. I already know what Pokemon are in there and my hands were itching to pick up the Pokeball that would soon be mine. Oak's little speech goes right past my ears, along with some sort of complaint on Gary's part. What did catch my attention was Oak telling me to go pick my Pokemon.

I immediately go to the middle Pokeball and press the release button on the side. The red light blinded me momentarily - that was something that I would have to get used to - and soon enough my new Squirtle materialized in front of me.

"Hey little guy!" I immediately coo as I kneel down to get a better look at him.

_"Oh god, not the baby voice. Please, anything but the baby voice." _

My screams must have been heard by the whole town (and it's five inhabitants) as I jumped backward, my finger stabbing the air at it. "OAK! IT FUCKING TALKED."

He looked at me oddly, surely considering which mental institute to send me to, before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, I think you are experiencing the Nuzlocke phenomenon."

"Nuzlocke? Why the hell haven't I heard of that before?" I practically screamed at him. You might think I'm overreacting, but have you ever had a blue turtle start speaking to you? Yeah, that's what I thought. Bitch.

"Nuzlocke refers to a select group of trainers who are able to communicate with their Pokemon," he explained in a patient tone.

I stared at him and then shifted my gaze at the Squirtle. Maybe I was just imagining that it spoke? Yeah, that must be-

"_By the way, I really can talk. You're just the only one who can hear me though." _

"OAK! IT FUCKING READ MY MIND."

_"Nah, you're just easy to predict."_

"Well fuck me then," I all but screamed.

Oak cleared his throat. "Ashe, there's also something else you need to know about Nuzlocke trainers."

I stared at him incredulously. "Oh god, there's more?"

"Yes, well..." he nervously looked to the side, then met my eyes, "Your Pokemon can die."

An odd but startled sounding noise left my Squirtle's mouth, along with a small scream of shock from my own throat. "What the fuck? Why!"

"Nobody really knows, but that's just the way it is. If one of your Pokemon faints, it won't revive."

The Squirtle's eyes bore into me at that point. _"You better be one amazing trainer."_

"Also," Oak said, "you can only catch the first Pokemon you encounter in each area. Don't ask me why - it's just the way Nuzlocke works."

"Shiiiit," I said loudly. I turned to Squirtle and realized that this guy's life was in my hands.

"Well Bean, looks like we better start learning to work together from now on."

_"Bean?"_

"Yup, that's your new name. It's cute."

Before we could further bond, Gary laughed loudly, a Pokeball in his hands. "C'mon Ashe, let's battle! I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh my GOD Gary, didn't you just hear Oak? My Pokemon could die!"

"Pft, suck it up!"

_"C'mon, I can take him! Bulbasaur is in there - he's a little pussy anyway." _

I stared at Bean and then shrugged in defeat. Hell, I was going to battle sooner or later. I might as well kick Gary's ass first.

The battle was amazingly... repetitive. After a shitload of tackles later, Bean finally came out on top.

"What the fuck!" Gary screeched in outrage. "I'm outa here! See ya, bitch!"

Oak turned me to me, a tired look on his face. "Congrats, Ashe. You just won your first Pokemon battle."

"But knowing Gary, it's not going to be the last one against him." That little asshole couldn't bear to lose against anyone in anything.

I left the lab at that point and went onto Route 1. This was my first time leaving town along because everyone had constantly emphasized the fact that leaving town without a Pokemon would mean certain death. Especially if you walked into the tall grass.

Well you know what I have to say to those people?

FUCK YOU.

I ended up making it to Viridian City without a single Pokemon attacking me and went straight to the PokeMart. It would be a shame if I missed out on my opportunity to catch my first Pokemon in the wild.

"Hey, you! You're from Pallet Town, right?" the store clerk eagerly cried out at me.

Oh god, did I stand out that much?

"Give this to Professor Oak, ok?"

"Wait, wait, wait! You just met me! And what the hell do I get in re-"

"Alright then, off you go!"

A second later, I had been kicked out of the store, a heavy brown parcel in my hands. That jerk.

I glanced at Bean, trying to figure out how much weight he could hold.

He caught me looking at him and immediately shook his head, _"I'm not going to carry that for you."_

"Aw, why not?" I pouted, but Bean wouldn't take any of it. With a grunt and a sigh, I hopped over the few ridges and back to Oak's place.

"Your Pokemon seems to be getting really attached to you!" Oak exclaimed when he saw us.

_"Yeah... Not really."_

I shot Bean a glare and handed the parcel to Oak. "My custom Pokeball!" he shouted. At that moment, Gary barged in, his Bulbasaur wearily trotting behind him. "What'd you call me for, Gramps?"

"Oh, that's right! I want you two to have these Pokedex - they'll record information on any Pokemon you meet. In order to get more detailed information on them, you have to catch them. So take these Pokeballs with you as well." He handed us the slim looking Pokedex and five Pokeballs. I eagerly took them and stuffed them into my bag, ready to expand my team.

"I'm too old to reach my dream now..." Oak began nostalgically. I gave Gary a worried look, and for once it seemed we agreed on something.

Gary started speaking loudly, cutting off Oak. "Well see ya Ashe! I'm going to get a map from my sister so you shouldn't stop by or anything because she won't give you one!" He then ran out of the building without a look back.

I started after him and called back to Oak, "I should go and get a map while I still can. Bye Professor Oak!"

When I left the lab, Gary was surprisingly nowhere to be seen. I went to his house (which was about ten steps away) and happily barged through the door. Gary's sister - who's name I do not know - handed me a town map while blathering about something I

didn't really care about

Leaving their house, I exchanged a happy smile with Bean. "Ready to catch some Pokemon?"

He grinned maliciously at me. _"Bring it!"_


End file.
